kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Mareike Maus
“Night and day, wind and storm, tide and earthquake, impedes man no longer. He has harnessed Leviathan. All the old literature, with its praise of Nature, and its fear of Nature, rings false as the prattle of a child.” -Mareike Maus History Born in the Reich to a knightly family, Mareike Maus was an equestrian from birth. When her older brother was crippled in a riding accident, their father was filled with shame, for he had no children to continue his legacy. Maus surprised her family by joining the army, first as a cavalryman, and then in the newly formed Luftwaffe. The Reich's air force was still experiencing growing pains, having emerged as a branch of the Hexenjägers. Many in the army were scornful of air power, seeing it as a flashy waste of resources. Others in the Kreigsmarine wished to have a monopoly on long-distance operations, and lobbied hard against the conquest of the skies. Maus was quick to grasp the intricacies of engineering, and pioneered many inventions and strategies that would soon become commonplace. Within the span of a few years, Mareike Maus rose to command the Luftwaffe - there was simply no one as insightful or as skilled in the art of aerial warfare as she. Maus' first action as Commander of the Luftwaffe as to take a fact-finding trip to Aglazdere, landing amidst the ruins of the sky fleet. She and her men scavenged numerous parts, and took countless sketches of various mechanical components. She would stop in the city of Abu Hasan, where she would hire several artificers for their expertise. She could not bring them back to the Reich, for they were mages - but that did not mean she could not learn from there outside the empire's borders. Since that time, she has bent the Luftwaffe to her will and design, pushing her men to greater and greater victories, but prompting whispers that the air force exists more as her paramilitary organization than as a legitimate branch of the military. Personality When asked as a girl what she wanted to do when she grew up, Mareike Maus responded that she wished to be Fuhrer. She commands fanatical loyalty from her men, but has no allies outside the Luftwaffe. She is particularly disliked by other elements of the military, who consider her arrogant and hungry for glory. Maus has a tendency to run her mouth and air her opinions, and has provoked the ire of the Hexenjägers by stating on multiple occasions that she has no distrust of mages, and would employ them in the Luftwaffe if she was allowed to do so. When her independent streak inevitably provoked an investigation of her suitability for command, she daringly presented the Kaiserin with detailed plans for firebombing every major city in the Reich - logistics, supplies, weather, and targeting sites all accounted for. Torzhestvo, Utgard, Guildhall, New Arendur, and even the capital of Hauptstadt were all considered. Impressed, enraged, and astounded, the Kaiserin was determined to make use of Maus' talent, and appointed her as her equerry. Since them, Reise Forrawyn has come to loathe Mareike Maus on a personal level, and wants to make her submit to her; to see the proud air commander humiliated for once in her life. Ships IMS (Ihrer Majestät Schiff) Name * Martyrs ** IMS Franz Forrawyn ** IMS Aengrist des Eisengletschers ** IMS Rurik Tarrenforge * Heroes ' ** IMS ''Bernhard Lang ** IMS Mercy Varnham ** IMS Petros von Savaria * '''Nemeses Mk. 1 ** IMS Dolom Tkerekin ** IMS Volkan der Janitschar ** IMS Fax Gallengrand * Nemeses Mk. 2 ** IMS Prinz Baraddin ** IMS Ymir der Koloss ** IMS Hohepriester Nefankha * Paladins ** IMS Bolgar der Zerstörer * Founders ** IMS Lanzo Voll ** IMS Shorden Hiem ** IMS Warrizek von Sarindel The next class of ships, currently being built, will be called the 'Peacemakers. '''They will be named the IMS ''Ilar Goronwy, t''he IMS ''Flavius Luteus Scaevola, and the IMS ''Ricardas Rok. '' Man has harnessed leviathan... Category:Wild Abyss Category:The Reich Category:Artificers